


Mutual Understanding

by TomatoBird



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bonding, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: Qrow and Clover were sent off to clear out a military base out in the tundra, neither would've guessed this whole experience would bring them closer together.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Mutual Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't stop writing for these two can I? I just love them so much and the most recent chapter had me hyped up so!

It had been four days.

Qrow and Clover had been sent off on a mission to clear out Grimm from a far-out military base. It had been overrun when the security system malfunctioned, forcing the staff to abandon the building. The duo was chosen to clear it out, seeing as they both were one of the higher class huntsmen in the ranks, and the threat didn't seem too severe enough to warrant multiple teams being sent out.Ironwood trusted both Clover and Qrow to clear it out within a day or two and then to contact him when they were finished.

  
"Watch out!"

Qrow cried as he shot several bullets in the direction of a huge sabyr Grimm that was lunging for Clover from his blind spot. The beast keeled over and let out a dying roar as it evaporated into dark smoke. 

Clover glanced behind him and nodded towards Qrow, grateful "Thanks for that, I really can't take another blow." He said with a mutter, as he took out his scroll and inspecting it. While Qrow's aura was still in the mid greens, Clover's was orange and nearing the red "Don't worry; I think that's the last of them." Qrow said as he glimpsed around the building, seeing wires hanging over them sparking with rogue electricity that danced precariously above them. 

"Man, the Grimm have really done a number on this place. You think we will be able to recover this place?'' And Clover's head perked up in Qrow's direction as he racked his brain for an answer "I believe so; General Ironwood wouldn't be sending us out if we couldn't." As both recalled their weapons, the cold nature of the tundra night was starting to set in once again. A shiver going up Qrow's spine as it did. Clover noticed this and chuckled at him gently.

"Let's head deeper inside and get a fire going." 

The crackling of firewood and the warmth it radiated was of enormous relief to both men. As they sat in front, staring up at the huge glass ceiling. The stars sparkled and twinkled in the dark sky, that huge shattered moon looming over them "Do you think it's safe to contact James tomorrow morning? I'd reckon we cleared out the remaining Grimm today." Qrow muttered quietly as he stared above. Clover pondered on what was said to him, as he leaned back against the wall and hummed quietly. 

"I'd say we are, but it's safer to do one last patrol in the early hours. Just to be sure. We don't want supply runs getting here and immediately getting attacked." 

Qrow nodded to the plan as he tried to stifle a yawn from deep within him. Drowsiness was starting to overcome him, as his eyelids began to grow heavier and heavier "I can take first watch. You get some sleep."Those words almost straight away snapped him.out of his slumbering mood as he jolted up. He turned to face Clover with a concerned expression. 

"No, you're not. Like you said earlier, you can't take another blow. My aura is good, and I should take the first shift." 

Clover shot him a look, and he sighed loudly as he shook his head "No, you look fit to drift away any minute now. What's the use of having good aura levels if you are too tired to put it to use?"Clover pointed out sternly. Qrow groaned as he leaned forward. Clover did have a point, but he really didn't feel right letting him do this. 

"But what if you get attacked?" 

Clover waved him off as he scoffed loudly and stretching his arms, unintentionally(?) flexing them. Qrow went wide-eyed as he stared longer than he meant to. This quickly caught the other's attention when he started to show off his arms more purposely yet still with an attempt to be subtle about it. After a minute or so, Qrow cleared his throat and attempted to compose himself. 

"Okay, give me an hour to rest up, and then I'll take over."

"2 hours."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at this, seeing that snarky grin spread onto Clover's face. With a smile, Qrow put out his bargaining chip. 

"An hour and a half." 

Clover seemed to think about that, considering his options, and he let out a soft chuckle as he nodded in agreement. 

"Fine! An hour and a half!"

And with that decision, the sleepiness was truly starting to wash over Qrow as slowly his eye began to flutter open and close. One last look at rue fire crackling away, and he was gone. 

* * *

Qrow awoke with a start; he was still leaned against the wall he had fallen asleep at. It took a few seconds to get his bearings, but one thing that had him at a loss for words was the sight that was presented before him. The fire that was once burning so bright, now only held the remains of the wood that was left charred. Qrow didn't take that for unusual for a moment, but then every memory of his last conversation with Clover flooded into his mind.

_Why was the fire out?_

Qrow jolted forward, he frantically looked in every direction, but no sign of Clover could be seen. Never before had he felt his heart sank so low and fast. As he quickly took out his scroll, he fumbled with it, and that clumsiness practically knocked it from his hands.

"Shit, come on!"

Qrow hissed as he immediately picked it back up and switched it on. As the familiar logo loaded, he was greeted with his own aura levels. Completely full. He saw Clover's face and clicked on it. And every single part of Qrow's body grew heavy. Clover's aura, although not fully drained, was in the red.

"Oh, no. Oh, please, no.." 

Qrow whispered as he searched for Clover's signal that would show his location. It took a few seconds, which allowed the downward spiral of thoughts to encase Qrow's mind with worry. Finally, a map popped up which was followed by a honing beacon on Clover's whereabouts. Thankfully, it wasn't far.

But Qrow couldn't shake that uneasiness that was piling into his chest and choking his heart. Grabbing Harbinger, he took notice of the fact Kingfisher wasn't there either. What the hell was Clover doing?

  
As Qrow transformed back to himself and landed upon the slippery snow of the tundra, he peered around deseprately. He was looking for any sign that Clover was there. The cold air nipped at his exposed skin; he was thankful his aura protected him, but he knew it would only last an hour or two out here. The sound of trumpeting broke the silence in the air, and Qrow almost toppled over in shock. 

_Oh, please don't let that be my idiot out here fighting a goliath._

Then the familiar yell echoed throughout the vast area, and Qrow groaned loudly. 

_Of course it was_. 

Clover was knocked backward with a speedy use of the Grimm's trunk, and with a grunt, he slammed against a rock. Opening his eyes, he saw the creature shake its head and begin to charge. Clover took out his weapon to grapple onto it's body, but he was thrown off balance when once more the goliath let out a colossal trumpet which shook Clover's brain as he fell to his knees. 

_This can't be the end._

And as he braced himself impact, it never came. All he heard was a gunshot followed by the annoyed grumble that could have only come from the big beast ahead of him. 

Clover's eyes fluttered open to see Qrow standing before him, his weapon shooting bullet after bullet towards the monstrous creature. This served to disorientate it for a moment, just long enough for Qrow to turn back and gesture to Clover to follow. 

Who did, quickly. 

As they made it a safe distance from the goliath, Clover breathed a sigh of relief. But the moment he made eye contact with Qrow, he instantly fell quiet"What the hell? Why did you decide to go after a damn Goliath on your own?" Qrow spoke calmly, but with cold ccontrolled anger that was hidden behind his face. 

"You were tired, and I couldn't let it alert it's herd that we were here!" 

"Oh? So you decided to jump in headfirst with minimal aura levels?" Qrow ranted, a worried gloss being present in his eyes. Clover scowled as he took in what was being said to him, as his teal eyes focused on the ground below them. 

"I just didn't want…"

"Didn't want what? Is it because of my semblance that you decided it was better off you doing this on your own?"Clover's whole body tensed when the moment he heard Qrow say that. Those harsh words came from deep within Qrow. Like a primal urge, it was there. Bubbling within in his stomach, stewing and sitting over time Only boiling over the edges whenever the heat was turned up and coming out when he least expected it. 

"No, that's not what I meant. You know that I just...I thought I could handle it. I couldn't bear the thought of losing yo-"

Clover couldn't bring himself to say the words; he just took a step away and hid his face from Qrow's view. The other man saw something he had never seen before. A vulnerability in Clover that had so far never had been shown, one that made him look so small as he defensively curled back. A little tremble in his stance, Qrow shifted from a cold exterior to a warm, inviting one.

"..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said stuff like that. I guess I'm still not used to the idea of someone genuinely wanting me around. It just..hasn't happened in a long time." 

Memories of Beacon flashed inside Qrow's head; a glossy sheen came over him as he subtly tried to blink away the tears that had began to build up. Clover finally faced him once again; features softened and he smiled weakly towards him. 

"Of course, I want you around. And I guess, despite me trying not to think about it, I haven't been around someone I feel so comfortable with in a long time. It's...nice."

Both men just watched each other, not another word being said. They didn't need to; there was a more mutual understanding that flowed between them. One that had brought them closer than ever before. Their moment together was interrupted when a bellowing roar sounded from not that far away. Clover and Qrow jumped when their eyes darted in the direction of the noise. That same goliath stood there, shaking irs bead and setting up to charge again.

"What?! I thought these guys never normally chased after people." 

Clover exclaimed as he pulled out his weapon and prepping himself for whatever was to happen.

"They don't, but this thing looks like he was only made recently. Judging by it's looks and behaviour. It must've gotten separated, it's panicking. We can take it out, much easier than other goliaths." 

Both exchanged glances and a quick nod, rushing ahead. As they split apart, Clover made sure while he would avoid getting close anyway, that he needed to extra cautious. With his aura on its last legs, one blow from this monster could spell big trouble. He reeled his weapon back and then sent it surging forward. Kingfishers line wrapped around the beasts legs, and with a mighty tug, Clover managed to force the animal to topple onto it's side.

There was a loud caw from above, and Clover looked up, squinting from the bright sun.

Qrow flew above, gauging the situation and waiting for the time time to strike. When he saw the creature had been grounded, he lunged down. After passing through a cloud, Qrow was transformed back and wielding the big sword that was harbinger. With one swift, decisive strike, he cut through the Grimm's thick skin with the force that was built up in the fall. As he beheaded the goliath, the monster gave one last roar of pain before it went limp.

The black smoke rising from it's body mere seconds later. 

Clover ran over, panting loudly as he leaned on Qrow for support."That was incredible, the way you use your weapon like it was nothing? That is so impressive; I'll never get over it."

With a small bashful smile, Qrow scratched the back of his head, as he happily accepted the praise. Pride filled every part of Clover's body when he saw that "You were amazing too. The fact you were able to knock that Grimm on it's side? Takes great strength." Clover snickered as blushed slightly and, for once, looked quite flustered himself. 

There was a small buzz from Clover's pocket. As the man took out his scroll, he unlocked it. 

"Clover, Qrow? Have you managed to clear out the Grimm in that base?" Both men smirked as they look at each other, and Clover nodded. "All is done and dusted, sir, awaiting future commands." A sound of satisfaction could be heard as Ironwood's voice went from stoic to much more relaxed. 

"Good, we will be sending in trucks to start repairs. Also, bring you both home. You two make a good team." 

And with that, he hung up. 

"You know, he's right. We do make a good team." 

Clover spoke with such confidence and pride. He was looking at Qrow like he was his whole world. Qrow stared at him, remembering the last time he had heard those words, from someone who was long gone. This time, however, it didn't sting to hear. It was more reassuring, something that had finally ignited that spark of hopefulness that Qrow thought had once been extinguished long ago. 

"Yeah, we really do."


End file.
